


Real

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Feels, Newborn Children, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Hudson wonders one thing as he gazes upon his daughter.
Relationships: Hudson/Rhondson (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 13





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> I merely own the original child character.

“Is she _real?_ ”

Rhondson presses her nose to her daughter's neck, committing the smell to memory. Hudson blows his nose and unleashes another wail, overwhelmed initially by her pain and then the little girl. Beneath the blood, her skin is dark, copied from her mother. 

A new whimper rises in his chest. Yes, she’s been given her mother’s skin, but the matted brown hair belongs to _him,_ and she’s real. 

Hudson’s reassured as her lip quivers, preparing to unleash another ear-shattering wail. Rhondson fumbles for his hand, squeezing gently now, pain forgotten with the baby rooting against her skin. 

“Real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated.


End file.
